swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Biblijna Szkoła Strażnicy – Gilead
Biblijna Szkoła Strażnicy – Gilead (ang. Watchtower Bible School of Gilead) – szkoła kształcąca misjonarzy Świadków Jehowy, założona przez Towarzystwo Strażnica w 1943 roku w South Lansing w stanie Nowy Jork w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Od 1995 roku mieści się ona w Centrum Szkoleniowym Towarzystwa Strażnica w Patterson w stanie Nowy Jork. Program szkolenia oparty jest przede wszystkim na Piśmie Świętym, a koncentruje się ono na działalności ewangelizacyjnej. Pieczę nad Szkołą Gilead sprawuje Dział Szkoleń Teokratycznych pod nadzorem Komitetu Nauczania Ciała Kierowniczego. 8 września 2018 roku naukę zakończyła 145 klasa. Nazwa Szkoły Gilead nawiązuje do regionu Gilead w starożytnym Izraelu i oznacza „kopiec świadectwa”. Historia W pierwszych dziesięcioleciach XX wieku Świadkowie Jehowy rozpoczęli działalność misyjną prowadzoną w różnych częściach świata. W gronie ówczesnych misjonarzy byli między innymi: Edwin Skinner, George Wright, Claude Goodman i Ron (Ronald) Tippin, którzy głosili w Indiach, William R. Brown, który rozpoczął działalność w Afryce Zachodniej, George Young działający m.in. na wyspach Morza Karaibskiego i w krajach Ameryki Południowej, Robert Nisbet w krajach afrykańskich, Juan Muñiz w Hiszpanii i krajach Ameryki Południowej, Frank Dewar w krajach Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, Käthe Palm głosząca w osiedlach górniczych i na ranczach w Chile, Evander J. Coward działający na obszarze państw karaibskich, Robert R. Hollister w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, William Johnston, Thomas Walder i George Phillips w krajach południowej Afryki oraz Adolf Weber w Szwajcarii, Belgii, Francji i we Włoszech. Działalność misjonarska była więc prowadzona na niewielką skalę. W trakcie trwania II wojny światowej działalność i/lub literatura Świadków Jehowy w wielu krajach były zakazane. Jednakże we wrześniu 1942 roku Świadkowie Jehowy zorganizowali 85 zgromadzeń pod hasłem „Nowy świat”. W głównym mieście kongresowym w Cleveland w stanie Ohio Nathan H. Knorr, wybrany w styczniu tego samego roku na stanowisko trzeciego prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica, wygłosił przemówienie pod tytułem: „Pokój – czy może być trwały?” Wskazywał w nim, że mimo trwającej wojny musi nastąpić pokój. Opracowano plany wykorzystania tego okresu pokoju do zwiększenia działalności głoszenia. Zarząd Towarzystwa Strażnica, który wówczas stanowił Ciało Kierownicze, postanowił otworzyć szkołę misjonarską. Na początku stycznia 1943 roku grupie 100 pionierów rozesłano poufne zaproszenia. Było wśród nich 49 mężczyzn i 51 kobiet (zarówno małżeństw jak i osób w stanie wolnym). Grupa ta utworzyła 1. klasę studentów pięciomiesięcznego szkolenia rozpoczynając działalność Szkoły Gilead. 1 lutego 1943 roku w uroczystym otwarciu szkoły udział wzięli członkowie zarządu Towarzystwa Strażnica. Zaproszono również wykładowców, przyjaciół i krewnych pierwszych studentów. Wśród mówców byli Frederick W. Franz i William E. Van Amburgh. Zakończenie nauki przez pierwszą klasę miało miejsce 23 czerwca 1943 roku. Do pierwszych pięciu klas zapraszano studentów wyłącznie ze Stanów Zjednoczonych – pierwszą klasą międzynarodową była klasa szósta (1945/1946). 30 Absolwentów pierwszej klasy planowano wysłać do Meksyku. Studenci klasy ósmej po raz pierwszy pochodzili z 18 krajów. Do dziewiątej klasy zaproszono grupę 64 pionierów z Quebecu, których po ukończeniu szkolenia skierowano do różnych miejscowości w Quebecu w celu zakładania nowych zborów. Do klasy jedenastej zaproszono ponad 20 osób japońskiego pochodzenia bądź gotowych udać się do Japonii. W początkowym okresie działalności Szkoły Gilead misjonarze byli wysyłani na tereny zagraniczne, gdzie głosicieli było niewielu lub nie było ich wcale. W pierwszych 10 latach działalności ukończyło ją przeszło 2000 misjonarzy. W roku 1955 w terenie usługiwało 1814 misjonarzy. Pierwotnie szkoła nosiła nazwę Biblijne Kolegium Strażnicy – Gilead (ang. Watchtower Bible College of Gilead), później nazwa została zmieniona na obecną. W 1953 roku Szkołę Gilead wpisano do wykazu zatwierdzonych uczelni przez władze Stanów Zjednoczonych, a 30 kwietnia 1954 roku umieszczono ją w publikacji Educational Institutions Approved by the Attorney General. Początkowo mieściła się ona na Farmie Królestwa w South Lansing w pobliżu miasta Ithaca w stanie Nowy Jork. W 1961 roku szkołę przeniesiono do Biura Głównego w nowojorskim Brooklynie, w 1988 roku na Farmy Strażnicy do Wallkill w stanie Nowy Jork, gdzie zajęcia rozpoczęły się 17 października. Od kwietnia 1995 roku zajęcia odbywają się w Centrum Szkoleniowym Towarzystwa Strażnica w Patterson w stanie Nowy Jork. W latach 1961–1965 pięć klas Szkoły Gilead objęto dłuższym cyklem nauczania. Klasy te składały się głównie z członków rodzin Betel, których przeszkolono w sprawach dotyczących kierowania Biurem Oddziału. Jesienią 1965 roku przywrócono pięciomiesięczny program zajęć a także ponownie położono nacisk na kształcenie misjonarzy. Prowadzono również filie szkoły w Meksyku (w latach 1980–1981, w j. hiszpańskim), w Niemczech (w latach 1981–1982 i w roku 1984 i w roku 1992, w j. niemieckim) oraz w Indiach (w 1983 roku, w j. angielskim). W 1993 roku minęło 50 lat od założenia Szkoły Gilead, w związku z tym na kongres międzynarodowy „Pouczani przez Boga” do swoich rodzinnych krajów, zaproszono 1167 misjonarzy, którzy opowiedzieli krótkie relacje z prowadzonej działalności kaznodziejskiej. Po raz kolejny takie zaproszenia wystosowano w roku 1998 w związku z kongresem międzynarodowym „Boża droga życia” oraz w roku 2014 na kongres międzynarodowy „Szukajmy najpierw Królestwa Bożego!”, z którego skorzystało około 4300 misjonarzy. Od 132. klasy, która rozpoczęła naukę 24 października 2011 roku do Szkoły Gilead przyjmuje się wyłącznie specjalnych sług pełnoczasowych – pionierów specjalnych, nadzorców obwodu z żonami, betelczyków, a także misjonarzy terenowych, którzy jeszcze nie ukończyli tej szkoły. Z nauki w tej szkole mogą skorzystać małżeństwa będące co najmniej trzy lata po chrzcie, mające od 21 do 38 lat. Kandydaci muszą biegle posługiwać się językiem angielskim w mowie i piśmie, cieszyć się dobrym zdrowiem oraz wyrazić gotowość wyjazdu na teren zagraniczny. Do września 2018 roku szkołę ukończyło około 9 tysięcy studentów w 145 klasach. Absolwenci wszystkich klas zostali skierowani do przeszło 170 krajów. Po zakończeniu nauki odbywa się uroczyste rozdanie dyplomów i przydział terenu misjonarskiego. Na tę uroczystość zaprasza się również innych obserwatorów. Kilkukrotnie uroczystość rozdania dyplomów odbyła się podczas kongresu, a raz wyjątkowo podczas zebrania statutowego Towarzystwa Strażnica. Zakres szkolenia Szkolenie to kładzie nacisk na studiowanie Biblii i na sprawy organizacyjne Świadków Jehowy (przedmioty to m.in.: nauki biblijne, przemawianie publiczne, służba polowa, służba misjonarska, dzieje religii, prawo Boże, prawo międzynarodowe, stosunki z władzami, prowadzenie dokumentacji oraz język obcy). W czasie nauki studenci szkoły analizują też każdy werset biblijny oraz uczestniczą w działalności kaznodziejskiej. Absolwenci, udający się na tereny misyjne, w rejony gęsto zaludnione, mają wywierać największy wpływ na dzieło głoszenia oraz na działalność zborową miejscowych głosicieli, umacniając ich wiarę. Zamiast zaspokajania materialnych potrzeb ludzi, ich praca misyjna koncentruje się na głoszeniu o tym, że jedynym trwałym rozwiązaniem problemów ludzkości jest Królestwo Boże. Ciało Kierownicze posługuje się Szkołą Gilead, by prowadzić specjalistyczne szkolenia teokratyczne dla niektórych pionierów specjalnych, misjonarzy działających w terenie, którzy jeszcze nie ukończyli tej Szkoły, nadzorców podróżujących oraz wolontariuszy Biur Oddziałów nazywanych betelczykami. Doświadczone małżeństwa brane pod uwagę jako kandydaci do Szkoły Gilead proszone są przez Biuro Oddziału o wypełnienie zgłoszenia. Kandydaci brani pod uwagę mogą być absolwentami Kursu Biblijnego dla Małżeństw. Misjonarze są zazwyczaj wysyłani na tereny zagraniczne. Wielu z nich poświęca 130 godzin miesięcznie na służbę kaznodziejską. Ze względu na charakter wykonywanej służby misjonarze należą do Ogólnoświatowej Wspólnoty Specjalnych Sług Pełnoczasowych Świadków Jehowy. Wykładowcy (lista niepełna) Karl Adams, Victor Blackwell, Lawrance Bowen, Michael Burnett, James Cauthon, Edward A. Dunlap – były sekretarz szkoły, Frederick W. Franz – były rektor szkoły, Maxwell G. Friend, Ulysses V. Glass, Harold Jackson, Eduardo Keller, Nathan H. Knorr – były sekretarz szkoły, Russell Kurzen, Trent Lippold. Wallace Liverance – były sekretarz szkoły, Harry Peloyan, Jack Redfort, Fred Rusk, Sam Roberson, William Samuelson, Albert D. Schroeder – były sekretarz szkoły, Robert Wallen. Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy Kategoria:Szkolenia teokratyczne